


Hold me while you wait

by wisteriiaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Osasuna, Pining, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, mentioned AranKita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriiaa/pseuds/wisteriiaa
Summary: Atsumu should have given himself a mental note not to fall in love with the orange-haired boy with bright hazel eyes. At least... not until he completely understands his soulmark.Too late now though. He already did.Or a Soulmate AU where every soulmates have a distinct timer or countdown on their wrists to help them find each other.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 50
Kudos: 330





	1. Soulmark

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo ~ There are a lot of timeskips in here. Mostly, they are separated by ~~~. Hope it's not too confusing. :>
> 
> Also, yes, the title is from Lewis Capaldi's "Hold me while you wait". I love it, especially Landon Austin's cover. Check it out if you have the time. ☺️☺️

_144636:01:48_

_144636:01:47_

_144636:01:46_

Atsumu remembers the first time he learned about _soulmates_. He remembers asking his _'ma_ about the changing markings - _numbers_ tattooed on his then tiny wrists and what they meant.

He remembers the subtle hint of astonishment reflected in her eyes, and the sweet, sweet smile that follows it as she gently ruffles his hair, saying, _"Ya know, Acchan, there is a special person reserved for each one of us._

 _And someday, when ya grow up, you_ _will also meet yer special person._

_You will love them, and they will love ya too... Forever."_

_"Forever..?" he echoed._

_"Yes. Forever." Her smile grew wider. "This -" she pointed at his wrists." - number will help ya recognize them."_

Unconsciously caressing the area where she pointed at, Atsumu no longer lingers on how the markings will help him. Instead, his mind wandered, _daydreamed_ on the idea of having this special person... A special person reserved _only for him_. 

And his _'ma_ said that that person will love him. He wonders if that's true...

 _"Ya know, everybody hates you, 'Tsumu."_ His twin brother's words from before nags him at the back of his mind. And it's not like he particularly cared about being liked... _Well_ , he'd be lyin' if he says it didn't hurt even a little... But a long time ago, he had already accepted that he was hated cause he knows just how little he can tolerate 'em scrubs. They can talk all they want, but a scrub is still a scrub, they hold no weight.

Still, he can't help but feel a bit hopeful, maybe a little excited to meet this person... and maybe, _maybe_ prove Samu wrong. That at least one person can still like him, despite being a _jerkface_ \- his twin's words not his.

That person must be _reaaallly_ special to love someone like him, he thinks.

_Eat that, Samu. I have a special person. My person._

_~~_

Atsumu was 17 when he first came face-to-face with the sun. Orange hair, bright hazel eyes, radiant, and strangely... _captivating_. _Hinata Shouyo_ was his name, he learns. And there's something about him that Atsumu can't quite put his finger on.

_"Give me the next one too!"_

They were standing on opposite sides of the court, in the midst of the heat of a volleyball match - faces flushed, bodies covered in sweat, and exhaustion dragging them down as they struggled through endless rallies for that one final set point. And _yet_ , Atsumu couldn't help but be deeply moved at the other's declaration. It wasn't directed to him of course, but to their own team's setter after a crappy _'toss'_. 

And for someone who plays the same position, and someone who strives to provide the best set for his spikers, it struck a chord within him. It's as if he's saying, _"I'll accept whatever you can give."_

_"I'll accept it. Gratefully."_

It's not like Atsumu had ever been insecure about his sets before. But somehow, the words just felt a little re-assuring. As if reminding him that he can make mistakes, and it's _okay_. It felt _comforting_ , that he actually got a little bit envious of the other team's setter... Someday _, someday_ , he'll be sure to meet this sunshine again, and when that day comes, they will be on the same side of the court.

_"I'll toss to ya some day."_

~~~

Unexpectedly, after that match, _Shouyo-kun_ , in all his sunshine glory, sought after him just when they were about to head out of the gymnasium and in all earnestness told him,

_"Thank you, Atsumu-san!!"_

_"What you said, about tossing to me someday... It made me really happy."_

_"It was the first time someone willingly wanted to toss to me. It made me wanna work harder."_

_"Someday, I will grow even stronger and be raised by a strong setter, like you!!"_

_Warmth_. He was warmth.

Atsumu could only give him one of his genuine smiles, free of pretense, just like what the other was wearing. _"I'll be waiting, Shouyo-kun."_

He could no longer remember _how_ , or if he was the one to take the initiative, but they somehow ended up exchanging contacts with the promise of keeping in touch. He wondered if that was just empty talk..?

He hopes not.

~~~

**[Shouyo-kun]**

Atsumu-san, hi!! It's Shouyo!! Asleep already?

_08:45pm_

_Perhaps, it wasn't just empty talk,_ he smiled as he typed a response.

Still awake, sunshine.

_08:45pm_

_Sunshine_. The nickname came out unintentionally, but it seemed fitting.

Hbu? Tomorrow's third day hell, you should rest soon.

_08:46pm_

**[Shouyo-kun]**

Yeah, was about to. Just wondering if you will be at the gym tomorrow?

_08:47pm_

Yep, still gonna watch the matches. Coach's instruction too. Y?

_08:48pm_

**[Shouyo-kun]**

Great! D'ya like pudding cups?

_08:48pm_

Pudding cups?

_08:48pm_

**[Shouyo-kun]**

Sorry, that was weird, wasn't it? 

_08:48pm_

It's just that Natsu packed a lot of them in my bag.

_08:48pm_

Natsu is my sister, btw.

_08:49pm_

Says it's good for my heart. Not literally though.

_08:49pm_

I just thought of giving you some. You seem like a _pudding person_..?

_08:49pm_

Atsumu can't help but laugh out loud at that. He'd been called a lot of nicknames about him being a jerk, and none of them was close to a _pudding person_. 

It's not weird at all. I love pudding.☺️ Good guess.

_08:49pm_

**[Shouyo-kun]**

Mayb the hair is givin me the vibe?

_08:50pm_

Shouyo-kun... You did not just...

_08:50pm_

**[Shouyo-kun]**

Kidding, kidding!! Oh well, good night, Atsumu-san. See you tomorrow.

_08:50pm_

Rest well and see ya. And oh, Shoyou-kun..?

_08:51pm_

**[Shouyo-kun]**

Yes?

_08:51pm_

Go win the Spring Tournament.

_08:52pm_

**[Shouyo-kun]**

You bet we will!!! Thank you!!

_08:52pm_

For the first time in a while, Atsumu glanced at his soulmark.

_48860:59:06_

_48860:59:05_

_48860:59:04_

~~~

Shouyo-kun... Are you okay..?

_05:52pm_

**[Shouyo-kun]**

I am...

_05:55pm_

Sorry... I lied... I'm not. 🥺

_05:55pm_

_Atsumu thought so..._

That day, Karasuno won their third Nationals match against Nekoma High. It was a breathtaking match, and the first time he'd actually watch Hinata as a spectator. To say that he was _amazing_ is an understatement. He's a setter's pride and joy - an effective spiker and decoy that Atsumu is once again feeling a little jealous of one _Kageyama Tobio_.

And he'd been continuously shining - _flying_ , even in their next match against Kamomedai High. Only this time... as if by some cruel fate, he collapsed in the middle of the match because of a fever. Having lost another one of their middle blockers due to leg cramp as well, Karasuno lost the match, and a ticket to the Spring High championship.

He'd figured Hinata would be upset. 

Are ya resting right now? Have ya taken yer meds?

_05:55pm_

He struggled into typing his next words.

Can I call?

_05:55pm_

Atsumu had never done this before. He wasn't really a _friendly_ person, per se. _Heck_ , this is probably even the first time he'd exchanged messages with someone who isn't one of his team members, and the first time it's not about cussing or roasting the person at the other end of the line. _Is this okay...?_

_Is it weird...?_

_Is this how you make friends?,_ he wonders but dismisses the thought. At the moment, he just did what feels right. 

**[Shouyo-kun]**

Yes, please.

_05:56pm_

Atsumu dials his number as quickly as he could. That night, Shouyo cried in frustration... He talked of taking care of his health a little bit more. Of regrets and what ifs. Of his third year senpai's graduating. Of wanting to struggle to become better in volleyball - to be able to do everything. Atsumu had been there, genuinely listening to him talk, comforting him and providing his own inputs.

It was a long night indeed, but Atsumu didn't mind it one bit.

~~~

Tell me ya like me better, Shou-kun!!!! Idiot Samu's trying to take ya away from me too. :(

_07:32pm_

**[Shouyo-kun]**

For the last time, 'Tsumu, Osamu-san's not trying to take anyone from anywho. 

_07:33pm_

Shouldn't have given him yer number. Now, his hoggin' all yer attention!!

_07:33pm_

**[Shouyo-kun]**

Hahaha!! You're very clingy, you know that? Never expected you to be like this when I met you months ago!!

_07:34pm_

I'm not clingy!! 😤 Samu's just being a jerk.

_07:34pm_

Shou-kunnnn!!!

_07:35pm_

Tell me ya like me better!!!

_07:35pm_

Shouuu-kunnn!!

_07:35pm_

Are ya annoyed at me? 🥺👉👈

_07:36pm_

I'm sorrryyyy!!! Don't leave meeeee!!

_07:37pm_

Shouuuuu.

_07:38pm_

Shouyoooooo.

_07:38pm_

Sunshineeee.

_07:39pm_

**[Shouyo-kun]**

Geez, I was just peeing, Miya.

_07:39pm_

D'ya like me better now?

_07:39pm_

🥺👉👈

_07:40pm_

**[Shouyo-kun]**

Fine.

_07:40pm_

I like you better.

_07:41pm_

Than...?

_07:41pm_

**[Shouyo-kun]**

I like you better than Osamu-san.

_07:42pm_

Happy now?

_07:42pm_

Shou-kun 😳😳

_07:45pm_

I... didn't know you felt this way.

_07:45pm_

**[Shouyo-kun]**

😅😅😅🔪🔪🔪

_07:46pm_

~~~

Good morning! Have you eaten? Rainy season. Don't forget your umbrella!!! And your vitamins!!!

_05:55am_

**[Shouyo-kun]**

Just finished my morning jog. I'm eating. Hbu?

_05:55am_

Done with jog and food. It wasn't tasty. 😤😤

_05:56am_

**[Shouyo-kun]**

I see Samu-san's been cooking again

_05:56am_

What???? Don't call him by nicknames. I should b the only one u call by nicknames. 😤😤

_05:56am_

**[Shouyo-kun]**

'Tsumu... it wasn't even a nickname...

_05:57am_

~~~

**[Shouyo-kun]**

We... lost to Date Tech in the finals...

_07:37pm_

Want me to... call?

_07:38pm_

**[Shouyo-kun]**

Yes... 🥺🥺

_07:38pm_

~~~

**[Shouyo-kun]**

Kageyama and I fought again. 😤😤

_12:12pm_

What's his whiny ass saying? 🙄🙄

_12:15pm_

**[Shouyo-kun]**

That I'm dumb. And I don't have skills. And I suck!!! Always the same thing... but today is not a good day, okay???

_12:15pm_

B*tch got nothing better to say!! I'll tell ya what, what's dumb is that new middle parted hairstyle he's try'na wear. B*tch really thought

_12:16pm_

**[Shouyo-kun]**

That... that... strangely made me feel better. Now that I think about it... why that hairstyle...? 😂😂 

_12:16pm_

Anyway, have you eaten lunch?

_12:17pm_

Just about to. You?

_12:17pm_

~~~

_"'Tsumu, I've... uh... I've found my soulmate."_

For a moment, Atsumu was dumbfounded at Osamu's sudden declaration that he almost dropped his chopsticks. But soon enough, he perked up, grinning widely and grabbing both of his brother's shoulders, shaking the hell out of him. "What... when.. how...???"

"WHO ack - " The food he'd been chewing a while ago got stuck in his throat - it had him coughing. 

Osamu handed him a bottle of water, patting his back. "Geez, learn to calm down, will ya?"

"It's... uhm, Sunarin..."

Atsumu, after gulping the entire bottle, stared at him with an eyebrow raised. "Suna? Suna Rintarou?? It was Suna all along?!?!?"

"Yeah..."

"But how did ya... why only now...??"

"To be fair, I always had the feeling that he was my soulmate. There's just..." He trailed off, a bit shy, "...that _connection_."

Atsumu saw his brother glance over his own soulmark for a moment. It reads _00:00:00_.

"But then, this morning, I... we didn't intend to. The moment was just so perfect that I... confessed to him." 

"And he said it back...?"

"He did... And I just had this epiphany that _yes_ , this is what I've been waiting for... Our soulmarks were literally countdowns for our confession. It's kinda funny."

Atsumu smiled. 

Just like what their _'ma_ said, the soulmark will help you meet your special person.

To be honest, as he grew older, the concept of finding your soulmate through the soulmark grew a little bit complicated. The soulmark is literally just a countdown in hours/minutes/seconds but the circumstances it represent varies from person to person. What he knows is that the countdown means a shared special time for both individuals. From what he'd heard, some countdowns represent a first kiss, a marriage proposal, a first meeting, a confession. You'll never really know unless you're already in that moment. 

But since the soulmark is quite visible, some people try hard to manipulate it, only to be thwarted by fate itself. It's quite scary, Atsumu thinks... Like this one time, when their former volleyball captain - Kita-senpai's soulmark got publicized... A lot of his fangirls and fanboys were patiently waiting for the exact timing to be with him the moment his countdown reaches 0, only to trigger a jealous Aran-senpai, kissing him in front of everybody. And _yep_ , they had the same epiphany that their countdowns represented a first kiss. 

It's kind of funny, but cute at the same time.

Atsumu wonders what his would be. 

Who would it be...?

_Sunshine._

_..._

He glanced at his own soulmark.

_39786:22:51_

_39786:22:50_

_39786:22:49_

Still a good few years to go before he knows.

Atsumu ruffled his brother's hair, the other groaning in annoyance, "Congrats, 'Samu... I'm happy for ya... Really, _really_ happy."

Osamu gave him a small, timid smile. "Thanks, 'Tsumu..."

"I hope that that certain tangerine you've been pining over this past year ends up being your soulmate." Osamu winks, and Atsumu dies.

~~~

Can ya believe it? His soulmate is Sunarin!!!! Sunarin!!!!

_8:54pm_

**[Shouyo-kun]**

Ohhhh!!! The wide-range spiker!!! Osamu-san is very lucky!!! 😳 Sunarin-san looks very caring, and they are also very attractive!!!

_8:54pm_

Attrac - What????

_8:55pm_

**[Shouyo-kun]**

I'll go congratulate them now!! Brb.

_8:56pm_

Shou-kunnn. 🥺👉👈 Attractive whoooo....?

_8:56pm_

~~~

**[Shouyo-kun]**

See you at the Spring Tournament tomorrow. ☺️

_7:22pm_

Yes, see ya!! I'm kind of excited... ☺️

_7:23pm_

~~~

The first time Atsumu sees Shouyo again was when Karasuno first arrived in Tokyo. His feet dragged him to the inn where the team was supposed to be staying. And before he could even text Shouyo that he was outside, he was spotted by Kageyama. 

"Ahh, bitc - I mean, Tobio-kun, I'm looking for -"

"The dumbass?"

Atsumu pouted. "He ain't no dumbass."

Kageyama sighed heavily, his expression showing that he's kind of sick and tiredof it all. "Miya-san, you are both hopeless..." 

Before Atsumu could even ask what he meant, Kageyama shamelessly shouted from the outside, "Hinata boke!!! Loverboy is here!!!"

_Loverboy???_

A loud _"WHATT???"_ can be heard from the inside, followed by loud _thuds_ and crashes.

"Don't keep him waiting, he'll freeze here!"

Kageyama sighed again before bidding him goodbye, and jogging away from that place.

The sun greeted him soon after, covered in warm and cozy clothing. It was cold, after all... But thank gods for that, cause the earmuffs and bonnet made him look... even more _adorable...? Shit? Maybe_ _he could take a picture later...?_

"Tsumu, hi!!" Shouyo quickens his steps, and Atsumu thinks he looked like a cute little bunny hopping. He wanted to slap himself, internally scolding his brain that fuck _you brain, please stop this nonsense before you embarrass yer fuckin self._

"You weren't replying, so I was kind of worried."

Atsumu felt a little giddy inside. He'd only been talking to him via messages so seeing this Shouyo in front of him, real and _squishy_... feels kind of nice. And warm... like coming home. _Sunshine._ He always felt like _sunshine_ , even in this cold. 

"Tsumu?"

"Aye, yeah... I was hoping I could see ya..."

The other simply flashed him a bright smile. And call Atsumu dramatic, like everyone always does, but there were literally angels singing when Shouyo does that. _He swears_. 

"Do you wanna come inside?"

"Nah, we still have matches tomorrow. Ya need rest. Sorry for calling ya out at this time."

"No, it's okay. I also -"

The next moment, Atsumu was reaching out to touch the ends of Shouyo's hair. "Are you growing yer hair out?"

"Not really, it just grew. Haven't had the time to cut it yet." 

"I see... Ya look nice though..." His hand slid down to cup the other's cheek, his thumb caressing it. It was cold, but soft. _As he thought..._ "It's... round."

"TSUMUUUU!!!" Hinata protested, pouting a little. 

"Sorry... Sorry." Atsumu laughed a little. He retracted his hand, taking something out of his pocket instead, and forcefully placing it on Shouyo's grip. "I really just wanted to give ya this..."

"I don't know what would happen on the next days... I might not get the chance again. Or we might not see each other again for long... So I'm giving it now."

Shouyo opened his palm to see a small uniform button. _Is this...?_

"A button?"

"Yeah... I'm graduating this year, so I'm giving you the second button of my uniform."

Shouyo flushed at that, while Atsumu only winked at him and ruffled his hair. "That's all, I guess!!! Ya really need to rest."

"I'm still gonna beat ya at the Spring High tomorrow. Gonna show ya how much Setter and Captain Miya Atsumu has improved!"

"I will also - "

Before Shouyo could give any kind of retort, Atsumu quickly placed a kiss on his forehead, then waved one last goodbye before walking away. "Eat a lot, and sleep a lot, Shouuuu-kunnnn!!! See ya tomorrow!"

"THAT'S UNFAIR, MIYA ATSUMUU!!!!!!!" 

~~~

**[My Sunshine 🧡]**

Congratulations!!! I'm... so proud of your team. Congrats on winning the cup, Captain Tsumu!! ☺️

_6:56pm_

Thanks, Shou!! Yer team was also great back there, it was a really close match. 

_6:56pm_

**[My Sunshine 🧡]**

Too bad I can no longer take this loss back from you. 😤😤

_6:57pm_

We're even now. It's 1-1. 😂 Next time we're on the court, I'll be right beside ya. Setting for ya... I'd like that very much.

_6:58pm_

**[My Sunshine 🧡]**

Is that a promise...?

_6:58pm_

Yes. It's a promise.

_6:58pm_

Say Shou-kun...?

_6:59pm_

**[My Sunshine 🧡]**

Yes?

_7:00pm_

I think I'll try out for MSBY Black Jackals when I graduate.

_7:01pm_

**[My Sunshine 🧡]**

That's great!!!! You love that team!!! ☺️ You are one of the most talented setters I know, I think they'd be glad to have you!!!

_7:02pm_

Ya think so? 🥺👉👈

_7:03pm_

**[My Sunshine 🧡]**

Ofc!!! But... what's the problem, Tsumu...? You're usually so confident about things like this... Is anything the problem?

_7:04pm_

There's nothing... It's just... I'll be entering the tryouts alone... Samu... he doesn't want to continue with volleyball anymore.

_7:04pm_

**[My Sunshine 🧡]**

Ohh...

_7:05pm_

_**My Sunshine 🧡 is calling...** _

_**My Sunshine 🧡 is calling...** _

Wait... Give me a minute. I'm not ready.

_7:05pm_

**[My Sunshine 🧡]**

Are you... crying, Tsumu? 🥺

_7:06pm_

I'm not...

_7:06pm_

Maybe just a little...

_7:06pm_

**[My Sunshine 🧡]**

It's all right, Tsumu. It's okay to cry... Take all the time you need.

_7:07pm_

Thank you, Shou. ☺️

_7:07pm_

I think... I'm all right. Call me now, please...?

_7:08pm_

_**My Sunshine 🧡 is calling...** _

~~~

**[My Sunshine 🧡]**

Are you sure about that...? Won't it be difficult for your sched? ...and you're MSBY's only Setter? 🥺

_8:43pm_

I took the time off. 😤😤 I wouldn't miss yer graduation for the world.

_8:43pm_

**[My Sunshine 🧡]**

I... thank you. 🥺 I... feel special.

_8:44pm_

Yer _special_. ☺️

_8:45pm_

And there's something I wanted to officially ask ya as well.

_8:45pm_

**[My Sunshine 🧡]**

What? ☺️

_8:46pm_

Ya'll know soon. Ttyl, practice is already on. Take care going home, _sunshine_.

_8:46pm_

~~~

_"Samu..."_

Atsumu repeatedly glances at his soulmark.

_28785:23:43_

_28785:23:42_

_28785:23:41_

_"Shou... is... not my soulmate."_

_"Huh...?"_

_"I saw his soulmark when I went to Miyagi during his graduation..."_

**_00:00:00_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update the final part soon!! Maybe within this week. This was supposed to be just a one-shot but I'm sleepy and I think there's still a few to cover. 🥺🥺
> 
> Mayb I'll also edit the last parts of this chap tomor. Good night!
> 
> Thank you for reading!! ❤️


	2. Soulmate...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Choose to be happy, brother."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo~ I knowwww it was just supposed to be two chaps, but it's gotten longer than expected. I'm posting this as I'm typing the third one. Posting in case I got sleepy, againnnnn. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!! 🧡

_March 1st_

Atsumu feels uneasy. Intimidated, _perhaps_ , by the pair of bright hazel eyes looking at him intently across the dinner table. And _no_ , it wasn't Shouyo, cause Atsumu would have felt that ticklish, fluttery kind of unease like he always does when it comes to the other. This time, it's the real deal cause the younger, meaner(?), female version of the tangerine is gazing at him, eyebrows scrunched, and scrutinizing his every movement.

It hasn't been long since Shouyo's mother had invited him over dinner and he already feels that this little lady, _Hinata Natsu_ \- Shouyo's sister - might not like him very much. 

_Might be the same for Shouyo's friends, too..._ He sighed at the thought. This morning, after the graduation ceremony, Shouyo had dragged him in the Karasuno member's farewell gathering. They were all very welcoming, and Atsumu had no troubles fitting in. But he also realized that they can very _menacing_ when it comes to Shouyo. Yachi and Tadashi were especially giving him indirect death threats after the revelation that, _"W_ _hat?!?!?!?! You're still not together??!?!?!?"_

To which Kageyama literally facepalmed saying, _"You mean... all those times you visited the boke here after the second Spring tournament...."_

_"5-hour train ride from and 5-hour train ride back... just to"_ Tsukishima added, motioning a quotation symbol with his fingers, _" 'see his face' "_.

_"You guys are just friends?"_

Hinata easily fended off the question with his bright, _"Yep! Geez, guys. Stop making him uncomfortable!!!"_

And honestly, the confirmation coming from Shouyo, even though it's technically true, and he's kind of the one to be blamed, still kind of hurted(?).

So, for the rest of the day, Kageyama and Tsukishima had been indirectly bombarding him with statements or jokes about it. 

_"Hey Miya-san, which one of these is the salt?"_

_"I think it's this one."_

_"Okay, thanks. Kinda hard to know cause there's no LABEL._

_"Boke, maybe you should be a priest."_

_"Hmmn, why?"_

_"I dunno, to hear people confess, I guess."_

They both gave him a talk afterwards.

And now, as he eats Shouyo's mom's cooking, which is absolutely _heavenly_ , by the way, Shouyo's sister glares at him as if he'd done the Hinata residence a terrible, terrible mistake simply by existing.

_"Mister, let's be clear. You may be the boyfriend, but I am still Nii-chan's No.1 person. Nii-chan loves me the most."_

Both Atsumu and Hinata almost choked on their food. 

_"Natsu!!!!"_

~~~

"Hi Tsumu!"

Shouyo's mom had insisted that Atsumu stays over that night, even with Natsu's disapproval. And even if he was a teeny tiny afraid that he will suddenly wake up at midnight with a knife on his throat, he accepted and thanked them for their hospitality. 

He really did have a visitor that night, but _of course_ , it wasn't Natsu with her knife, but his bright sunshine, Hinata Shouyo on cute pajamas with fox prints. He even brought two mugs of warm milk, and Atsumu thinks he really likes him. A lot. Like... _realllyyyy_ a lot _more_ than a lot. 

"Are you sleepy? Can we still talk?" His sunshine smiled, a bit sheepish, before entering the room.

"Of course!!! Not sleepy at all!!"

Hinata helped himself to the room, sat on the futon, and gave Atsumu the other mug of milk, to which he immediately took. 

Atsumu sat beside him. For a moment, they were just simply enjoying the silence in each other's company, sipping their drinks.

"Tsumu... thank you so much for this day..." Hinata whispered as he blew the steam from his cup. "You... coming here, means a lot to me." 

"No worries." Atsumu smiled against his cup, "Ya know that I..." He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes for a moment. "Ya _know_ what ya mean to me..."

Shouyo turned to him, bright orbs staring straight into his. " _What... do I mean to you...?_ "

That was enough to send Atsumu's chest into a riot, enough for his stomach to flip 360° that he felt like vomitting, enough for his brain to spiral into million different thoughts of Shouyo's smile... of Shouyo's _'good mornings'_ and _'good_ _nights',_ of that one time Shouyo told him _'I miss you'_ over the phone, of that one time he hugged him on one of his visits...

_Is this the right time...?_

"Shouyo-kun..." Atsumu put down his mug and moved closer to the other. " _Ya know, I..._ " He placed a hand to cup his cheeks, and gently, _carefully_ , placed a kiss in Shouyo's forehead, then on the tip of his nose. "To me..."

Shouyo _gazes_ at him quietly, fondly. Gazes expectantly as if he's waiting. _Had_ been waiting. And Atsumu's heart feels like it's gonna burst out of his chest. "I lik... _no_... Shou... all these time, I've been in lo -"

But then, as if waking up from a trance, it was Hinata who abruptly moved away from him, gaze now on the mug he'd been holding. "Tsumu... I want to tell you something."

"I'm... moving to Brazil next week." 

Atsumu felt as if he'd been suddenly poured cold water. " _What...?_ Since when have you been...?"

"Been thinking about it since that first Spring Tournament... But now, everything's all set."

Atsumu wasn't sure how to answer that... Frankly, he thought that after Hinata graduates, he will be trying out for one of those pro volleyball teams. He'd even want him to try out for MSBY, _damn it._ And maybe, just maybe, they could _live_ together. He'd even ask Samu to teach him how to cook... cause he'd been thinking maybe he will _need_ it soon. " _Why Brazil...?_ ", was all he could ask.

"I want to get better at volleyball. I want to be able to do everything."

"Can't you do that here? I... I'll be here. I'll help ya..."

Hinata just smiled. "No... I've decided on what I needed to do there. I _must_ do it."

Atsumu wanted to ask him a lot of questions, but his mind got stuck on a limbo.

Shouyo... _leaving_. He's leaving...

He wanted to dissuade him from going. He wanted to ask him to stay. But then, he realized, who was he to do that...? _What were they anyway...?_

Miyagi had been far. Now, Shouyo will be further from him again. This time, halfway across the globe where he can't even visit when it gets too lonely... where he can't visit when he misses him so much that it's unbearable. It's as if it was the universe telling him that they weren't meant to be.

That's right. 

Atsumu thoughtlessly reached out for Shouyo's wrist and held it up. There, it reads,

_**00:00:00** _

~~~

"Samu... Shou is not my soulmate..." Atsumu whispered as he lay his face flat against one of the counters of _'Onigiri Miya' -_ his brother's restaurant. He repeatedly glances at his soulmark, wishing that it will change. Cause _gods_ , he wanted it to change. So fcking much.

_28785:23:43_

_28785:23:42_

_28785:23:41_

Osamu, who'd been busy cleaning the tabletops, especially since it's already closing time, stopped in his tracks upon hearing that. "What made ya say that?"

"I saw his soulmark when I visited Miyagi last week..."

"And?"

"His soulmark is already at zero... So he and his soulmate already met. Or had that special _moment_." He aggressively banged his head against the counter. "I DON'T KNOWWWW!!! I don't want to think about it!!!!"

Osamu didn't say anything and simply moved back behind the counter. 

"And... ya know... he's moving to Brazil next week. He didn't even tell me..."

"Uh-huh."

"Samu... This must be the gods way of telling me that we're not soulmates..."

"Possibly."

"SAMU!!!! THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE A HEARTLESS ASS, COMFORT YER BROTHER, OR AT LEAST RUN THAT STUPID SMART MOUTH OF YERS, YA STINKIN' PIECE OF SH - "

"One minced tuna and spring onion rice ball up." Osamu placed a plate of onigiri in front of his brother, to which he instantly perked up.

"Ohhh, thanksss!!!" Atsumu immediately grabbed the plate and dug in, albeit a little teary-eyed from his whining a little while ago.

Samu sighed, "Ya know, this might be annoying to hear from someone who already found his soulmate...

But I think ya already know that not everyone in this world ends up with their soulmates, right?"

Atsumu just looked up to him, an eyebrow raised, but still continued munching on his onigiri.

"Some people get married with people who aren't their soulmates, and die of old age together happily. While some soulmates simply meet and later in life, goes on their separate ways.

Ya know that, right? It's still all about our choices."

"But 'Samu...."

"Besides, ya said that Shou already met his soulmate. But why is he still there for ya for two whole years???

He could've just dumped ya for that _fool_ , ya know. He's probably better than ya anyway, but he didn't."

Atsumu looks a bit conflicted.

"It means, he _chose_ you and he's still _choosing_ ya every single day, ya nitwit."

~~~

_**My Sunshine 🧡 is calling...** _

**00:00**

**00:01**

**00:02**

**[Shouyo]:** Are you angry, Tsumu?

**[Atsumu]:** Nah... Volleyball comes first. We both know that.

It's just...

I wish ya'd told me before ya decid - _no_ , I don't have a say on that...

*sigh*

I... just wish I'd known sooner. Yer leaving in less than a week, Shou. I can't even process that.

**[Shouyo]:** I know... I just... kind of want this to last a little bit longer.

**[Atsumu]:** To last... what?

**[Shouyo]:** This. Us. I guess.

//There was a long line of silence.

**[Atsumu]:** Ya think... this won't last...?

**[Shouyo]:** No... yes, I mean... Miyagi is different from Brazil. We'll be farther...

The time zones are different. You'll probably be having breakfast when I'm off to bed.

You'd be in practice a lot. I'd also be in the beach a lot.

We won't be able to talk much.

We also can't probably visit each other.

And you might meet _someone_. 

**[Atsumu]:** What?

**[Shouyo]:** I meant your _soulmate_... Tsumu. You might meet them... In 3 years, right?

I've seen your soulmark during our first Spring Tournament when I chased after you.

**[Atsumu]:** That long...?

Why didn't you...

Ya know what... That doesn't matter anymore.

I don't... I don't care about this soulmate bullsh*t anymore, Shou. 

Yer the... ya know, I've always... I lov -

**[Shouyo]:** Tsumu... _please, no_.

**[Atsumu]:**...why won't you let me say it?

**[Shouyo]:** It's probably for the better. 

**[Atsumu]:** Shou...

**[** **Shouyo]:** Don't mind!!!

*chuckles* 

Someday, you'll probably just think about this as some fever dream.

**[Atsumu]:** Shouyo, are ya seriously trying to...

**[Shouyo]:** I don't want to trap you into this, Tsumu. I want you to be happy.

Besides, I'm the one who decided to move away.

**[Atsumu]:** Shou... _please_.

**[Shouyo]:** Thank you for everything... Tsumu. 

I'm... sorry.

~~~

**[Onigiri Supplier 🤪]**

Hey, aren't ya gonna go to Miyagi today? Shou's leaving in the evening, right?

_6:58am_

Nah... I won't.

_6:59am_

**[Onigiri Supplier 🤪]**

Suit yerself.

_6:59am_

~~~

Flight's later. Take care, Shou. And please, take care in Brazil.

_5:45pm_

**[My Sunshine 🧡]**

Thank you, you too. ☺️

_5:46pm_

~~~

Good night! Morning there ofc, eat yer breakfast. ☺️ Don't forget yer sunblock.

_9:45pm_

_Fri, Mar 9_

Morning jog. Good night, sunshine. Hope you're not having nightmares.

_4:45am_

Lunch. Coach's been really harsh to me lately. Probably need to practice my serves more...

_12:23pm_

Good night. And good morning to ya. Hope you're doing well.

_9:15pm_

_Sat, Mar 10_

Rest day. I'm eating pudding today!! Treating myself. Hope you won't be angry if I eat 3 cups. 

_8:45am_

Ahhhh, I'm bored, Shou. What to do?

_9:46am_

I'll just workout. Sleep tight, Shou.

_10:13am_

Have ya eaten dinner though? Hope yer taking care of yerself.

_10:13am_

Day 2 and I miss yer already. Hope the notifs aren't bothering ya. Maybe I should stop spamming at this time. 🤔

_11:12am_

Morning to you there, Shou. Sleeping early tonight. Meeting up with Samu tomorrow. Your vitamins, please.

_7:43pm_

__Sun, Mar 11_ _

Sorry for the notif at this hour. Samu's a real jerk!!!! I hate him!!! anajbsxhxhshnsksksns

_9:43am_

He punched me, Shou. 🥺 He's a jerk.

_9:54am_

Shouuuuuuuuuu-kun. My face is swollen. We have a fanmeet tomorrow. What am I gonna do?

_10:01am_

Sorry... the time. I'll remember next time.

_10:02am_

Good morning to ya, Shou. Eat a lotttt, sunshine!!!!! 🧡

_6:34pm_

~~~

_Sun, Apr 22_

Hope yer not feeling homesick, sunshine.

_7:43pm_

Don't forget yer sunblock. Always thinking that yer may get sunburns. That sh*t hurts a lot.

_7:45pm_

Yer hurtin me a lot too. 

_7:47pm_

Just kiddin!!! Do yer best in the training.

_7:55pm_

~~~

_Sat, Jun 21_

Happy Birthday, sunshine!!! 🧡☀️ Wish I could send ya sumthin' but yer friends won't let me know yer address. 😤

_12:00pm_

Honestly, I wanna go there. But... ya probably don't wanna see me... 

_12:01pm_

It's midnight there, but I just wanna greet you on time. Hehe. ☀️ Have a blast!!!

_12:02pm_

_Mon, Jun 23_

Hey, glad yer making friends. Saw yer post with the setter from Aoba Johsai. Have fun, Shou.

_8:00pm_

~~~

"Samu... how does one give up on something...?"

"Is this about Hinata Shouyo?" Osamu asked from behind the counter as he does the inventory for the day. He had to once again close up his shop early to accommodate his brother's whining.

"No..."

Osamu just stared at him long and hard without uttering a single word. 

"Yes, it's about him. I don't... I can't...." Atsumu frustratedly ran a hand through his hair, gritting his teeth. "I can't forget about him... I still think about him every single day...

It's already affecting my play...

I even... got benched in our last game. I was just, simply distracted."

Osamu sighed exasperatedly. It's been five months since Hinata went to Brazil. Five months since he chose to cut off any contact with his brother, and yet, Tsumu's still here, stuck in this never-ending loop of pining. Stuck in the same corner of hope and what ifs. Honestly, it's so frustrating.

It's not that he hates Hinata Shouyo. _Okay_ , maybe he does a little. How could he just... do _this_ to Atsumu? 

Osamu feels really weird for rooting for him that time when Atsumu told him they weren't soulmates...

Tsumu's a real jerk, but never'd been one to that tangerine. It even took him three months, and a LOT of beer bottles before he even told him (and the Inarizaki boys) what happened over Kita-san's birthday last June. He remembered how he was so wasted that night but he was still saying, _"Don't hate hiiimmmm, my Shou's working hardddd. I'm proud of him."_

And sure, they weren't officially a thing, but he was sure what they had was _genuine_.

But Tsumu... he doesn't deserve this anymore. This has to stop.

"Tsumu, listen to me.

The reason why ya can't let go is because ya haven't yet accepted the fact that it has already ended. 

Ya need to learn to let go by acknowledging that the feelings ya nurtured throughout the years - _love_ , if ya'll call it, didn't work, and had all gone to waste. The messages, the calls, the concern, the secrets you both shared, they're all nothing now.

But ya know, it's only that that was wasted. It doesn't have to be your whole life. One person should not define your existence.

Choose to be happy, brother."

~~~

_Wed, Aug 22_

Be happy, Shou. I will be too.

_11:23pm_

~~~

_Feb 12_

**[Host]** : - there. And yes, MSBY Black Jackals had been the crowd favorite to win this season!! Do you think you can grab the cup from the Adlers this time, Miya-senshu?

**[Atsumu]** : Of course, I'm confident!! It will be hard, of course, but we've got exceptional people added to our team's roster this year, including an especially talented and promising rookie - Sakusa Kiyoomi. His personality sucks though. *laughs*

**[From the background]** Shut up, Miya.

**[Atsumu]** : See??? He's bullying me already!!!

**[From the background]** Hey hey hey! Who's bullying whooooooooot!!! 

"Proud of you, Tsumu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: I wasn't able to finish it today. I wasn't very happy with how I wrote it, then I got stuck. I will be updating soon! Thanks. I'm sorry T^T
> 
> GIVE ME THE STRENGTH TO FINISH EVERYTHING TODAY. I WANT. I NEED. GRURURURURUURR
> 
> Sorry that it's gotten kind of... angsty? Or maybe not? I'm pretty angry today. 😤😤
> 
> Also, Osamu's advice was from a friend of mine. Helped me a lot during hard times... I love them. 🥺
> 
> Thanks for reading this far!!! 🧡


	3. Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Let me tell you a story from 6 years ago..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES. I'VE FINISHED IT. 
> 
> Link to the song:  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/6GXIZnOwrEXp4CQJAZr6s9?si=5zicT7jyTFGxx7eDhd3s1A
> 
> Sorry. Got kinda distracted by Atshn Exchange. 💛🧡 All those beautiful works got me sighing 😊😊 Such wonderful, wonderful fic writers and artists 🧡💛 I love them. Makes me wanna strive harder with my writing too. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading this far!!! 🧡💛

The first time Atsumu sees orange once again was Spring. As the cherry blossoms come into full bloom, lithe petals fluttering against the warm breeze, all he sees is _orange_.

 _Hinata Shouyo_ , once again, in all his sunshine glory, steps into MSBY's gym, takes over the spotlight, and completely dominates their tryouts.

Atsumu feels a little conflicted... Seeing him right now feels so surreal. _Nostalgic_. It's as if he's back to high school, seeing a certain tangerine jump for the first time. Promising to toss to him someday for the first time. 

And while Atsumu strongly believed that he and Shouyo would be standing side by side in the court someday, something still stirs from the pits of his stomach at the thought that he's here. _He's finally here again_. As if he was meant to be in the first place.

Brazil had done him really well. He was moving faster, _flying_ higher. His skills and techniques had undeniably gotten a tenfold better, coupled with his honed innate athletic reflexes, he'd become _unstoppable_. Atsumu couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of pride for him. 

A long time ago, he wouldn't have said this with much conviction, but Shouyo surely made the right decision back then...

 _It's been what? More than two years?_ It felt like such a long time...

 _"Hey."_ A smile. _Bright_ _. Warm_ _._

_"Hey."_

Winter has passed, the snow has melted. Spring has come, and all he sees is _orange_. 

~~~

_"Starting today, MSBY Black Jackals will have a new member. Please introduce_ _yourself."_

_"I'm Hinata Shouyo, 21. I played beach volleyball in Brazil for the last two years, but I'm originally from Miyagi. Nice to meet you!"_

~~~

Atsumu remembers a question from his science elementary teacher once - _"In the future, what happens when the sun disappears?"_

As a child, Atsumu hated the dark... and the knowledge that the sun will one day die out - the world permanently engulfed in darkness, brought him one of his greatest fears. A fear which had his _'ma_ comforting a crying, anxious him at 3 in the morning, saying _"Acchan... the sun will not disappear, okay? It will always be there."_

She left out the part that, _yes_ , it will actually disappear, but in like, billions and billions of years later. Not in this lifetime, _it won't_.

Or at least that's what he thought until two years ago, when his sun suddenly disappeared...

And now, as he looks at Shouyo's bright smile directed at him from across the room, instead of wondering what happens when the sun disappears, he asks himself instead, _"What happens if the sun, by any sort of miracle, returns?"_

_"If you get too used without it's warmth, if it comes back, will you burn, will you flee?"_

"Good morning, Atsumu-san!", Hinata greets in full enthusiasm, and Atsumu lazily blinked away the remnants of his sleep when he noticed that the other was already in his full jogging attire, about to leave.

"'Mornin' Shouyo-kun", he yawned. "About to run? What time is it?"

"It's 4:00am, you coming?"

"Yeah. Can you wait up a bit?"

"Sure! Take your time!"

If Samu hears that he'd been routinely getting out of bed to jog at exactly 4am for the past few months ( _Note: Atsumu, a not-so-morning person_ ), he probably won't hear the end of his sarcasm and mockery. _No, he won't._ Especially after he told him before how this tangerine from his past officially joined MSBY, and ended up rooming with him in their team's shared apartment, _by pure coincidence._ Captain's choice, not his.

Samu wasn't happy about it at first, pointing out how "excited" he still is talking about the orangehead.

_"He left you, remember?"_

_"No. He was chasing after a dream. And I supported it."_

_"Point is, he still left you. You didn't even receive a fcking message. So let me remind you to use your fcking brain this time."_

_"C'mon, Samu. We're friends. Just friends."_

_I've moved on. I'm happy. He seems happy._

He sighed as he tied his shoelaces.

"Ready?" 

"Yep. Let's go."

Perhaps the reason why he easily fell or _held on_ to this routine is because it was the easiest way to catch up with the other's life. In between ragged breaths, without any amount of awkwardness, Shouyo was able to tell him all sorts of fun stories in Brazil. Beach Volleyball. Crabs. Swimming. Hector and Nice. Even Aoba Johsai's Oikawa Tooru.

In turn, he shares Bokuto's shenanigans, Sakusa's prickliness, Inunaki's sarcasm, among others. But in the end, somehow ends up being a story about how he always messes up cause... _well_ , maybe that's a usual occurrence. _Errr_.

But then, the thought of Shouyo, with his eyes twinkling, and giggling at his stupid, _stupid_ jokes and stories, makes him feel warm inside, it scares him. _Scares him to the core_. But still, he wanted more. Much more that it became something he looks forward to every day.

He thinks that _perhaps_ , when the sun returns, he will surely _burn. Burn,_ but differently. _Burn, and burn, but he will never, ever flee._

~~~

**[Shouyo-kun]**

Atsumu-san! Want me to grab you something?

_09:48am_

Where ya at?

_09:49pm_

**[Shouyo-kun]**

Currently at the grocery, thought I might get you something.

_09:49am_

Which grocery? I'm coming with ya.

_09:49m_

**[Shouyo-kun]**

Ehhh, but you always accompany me to the grocer. I'm fine, really.

_09:50am_

Lots of things I need to buy n need the exercise.

_09:51am_

**[Shouyo-kun]**

Well, all right. I'm at the usual grocer.

_09:51am_

**[Shouyo-kun]**

Take care and see ya!

_09:51am_

_"ATSUMU-SAN!!! WHY ARE YOU BUYING TWENTY PUDDING CUPS?!?!?!?"_

_"BUT SHOUYO-KUUUNNN!!!"_

~~~

"Are you tired, Atsumu-san?" Hinata asks him in one of their bus rides home after a long, and tiring practice match.

"Mm mm... I guess I am..."

The other let out a soft chuckle, a sound that seems to effortlessly soothe Atsumu's fatigue. "You can sleep, I'll wake you up."

"Nah, rides bumpy. Prolly gonna have a stiff neck once we get back."

"Then... lean on my shoulder." He offers with the sweetest smile, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "I'll make sure your head stays still."

And maybe, _just maybe_ , it was the exhaustion that took over but Atsumu found himself leaning against the other's shoulder, nuzzling even, without any hint of hesitation.

Hinata's warm hand cradles his cheek, stays there for the rest of the ride, keeping his head _still_ like he promised, but definitely not his heart.

~~~

It happened once, twice, _thrice_. He already lost count. It happened in alternates, where sometimes, it's Hinata who would lean against him and fall asleep, no questions asked.

And _maybe_ , there's this one time when both of them are rather worn out, leaning against each other - sharing a single MSBY jacket as a cover for the cold air conditioning. Underneath are two hands, finding their way against each other's warmth, fitting each other perfectly.

They never talked about it.

~~~

Once upon a time, he fell in love with the sun. 

By sunset, his sun left him, and he tried to live without its warmth.

By dawn, his sun returns, and he felt as if he's _home_. Slowly, he lets its warmth seep through him once again.

And he doesn't want to let go.

~~~

*

"Atsumu-san, there's this new restaurant across the gym, wanna try?"

"Shouyo-kuuunn! Of course!"

*

"Day-off at last, any plans?"

"Wanna binge-watch on Netflix?"

"Was thinking about that actually!"

*

"My clothes are still on the laundry, can I borrow one of yours?"

"Sure, get them on my cabinet."

*

"Want ice cream?"

"I'd love to!"

*

~~~

He admitted to falling, and falling once again for a certain tangerine. And Samu definitely gave him an earful for that, plus a god-knows-till-when ticket to _"I never wanna see your whining face in my restaurant again."_

But of course, he would see him in his restaurant soon, because Atsumu is stubborn like that and he loves him anyway.

~~~

On one of those rare occasions when Atsumu can't sleep, he just... _stares_ at Hinata's peaceful, sleeping face.

 _Okay_ , not to be creepy, so in his defense, he went down to get some water, and when he returns, the orangehead was mumbling something in his sleep so he found himself sitting on the floor next to his bed to... _well_ , check on him for a short while.

 _Beautiful_ , he thinks and he's _burning_.

~~~

"So, when did you two start dating?" Bokuto shamelessly asks one time during breakfast as he munched on his peanut butter sandwich. Atsumu almost spat his protein shake out. 

It was Hinata who answered without any hint of hesitation, "But we're not dating, Bokuto-san!" 

"..."

 _Well_... Atsumu should've expected that. The scene seems _way_ familiar. It's as if he was back in Miyagi, interrogated by Hinata's friends... But somehow... _somehow_ , the feeling of disappointment from back then was still the same.

Inunaki scoffed. "We're literally seeing you make heart eyes at each other, and shamelessly flirt in the court. And you tell us you're not dating?"

"It's not like that, Inunaki-san! We're friends." The orangehead insisted, "We've been since high school!"

_What did he expect...?_

"And does MiyAho here thinks the same?" Sakusa joined in, an eyebrow raised.

All eyes were on Atsumu this time who continued eating, as if he wasn't hearing a thing. There was a pregnant pause, and Adriah was visibly elbowing Meian to interject and clear the negative atmosphere.

Atsumu audibly sighed, as if exasperated. "Yes. We're friends. _Always have been._ "

The rest of the breakfast had been quiet. 

~~~

That night, Atsumu finds Hinata on his own bed, watching TV on their room. "Atsumu-san! Look, Kageyama's got a new commercial."

There was a storm brewing in his chest. 

One that's akin to when he was leaving for Brazil. He shouldn't feel this way... since Shouyo's right here, and he's _not_ leaving. But the sadness, and the ache he felt back then. The helplessness of wanting to have him, but _can't_... It's all surging inside him. Probably because of what happened this morning.

It all happened in a blur but the next thing he knew, he was in Hinata's bed, pinning him against the soft mattress. The orangehead was stunned in silence.

"Shouyo-kun... _what do I mean to you...?"_ He asked the same question Hinata asked him years ago in between gritted teeth. He wants to know. _He needs to know._

For a moment, it was silent with only the sound of the television in the background. Then Hinata looks at him, _sadly_ , as if he's about to _cry_ , and Atsumu immediately regretted what came over him. He relinquished his hold on the other and sat beside him, a trembling hand running through his hair. _"I...I'm sorry."_

Hinata sat up, eyes on his hands clutched between his thighs. "No... I'm sorry."

"Atsumu-san... You know, I left for more than two years, right?"

"I've met a lot of people. Heard a lot of stories."

"And I've always thought... that you deserved better."

_"That's... just not me."_

He reached out for his wrist.

_3266:23:45_

_3266:23:44_

_3266:23:43_

_3266:23:42_

"Don't you wanna meet them?"

Atsumu slowly retracted his hand. "Again with this _bullshit_. I told you, I don't care about this _soul fcking mate_ bullcrap, Shou... I..."

" _How would you know?_ " Hinata said, almost aggressively.

"Atsumu-san... _'Tsumu_." He reached out both of his hands to cover Atsumu's cold cheeks. " _I've met my soulmate_. But it's still you."

"I've travelled half across the world. But it's still you."

"I've been away from you for two years, with no contact. _But it's still you_."

Then it all clicked to Atsumu. The words he wanted to tell him are probably,

_"I'm scared."_

_"I'm scared of being left hanging. Being left behind when that time comes. Not when I feel this much for you."_

And he understands.

~~~

_MSBY Black Jackals vs. Schweiden Adlers_

Hinata's debut game came by in a flash. Atsumu didn't even notice how long Hinata had been practicing together with the team for almost a year now and it absolutely paid off. The team had unmistakeable compatibility, _dominating_ , but fun at the same time. It was the talk of the town, as it should be, with Hinata being the main attraction. He was a new face with overwhelming abilities, and Atsumu couldn't be any more proud. He'd actually want to show him off as much as he can. 

He'd toss, and toss to him for as long as he can.

"How many matches have you two actually played? I'm getting tired just listening to you two."

"Miya-san."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for still taking care of this idiot."

"KAGEYAMA!!"

"Hahaha, pleasure's all mine, Tobio-kun."

~~~

There was a celebration in MSBY's apartment that night and Atsumu may have drunk _a lot_. So he stands outside their room's balcony for fresh air, counting the countless stars in the night sky, cause he's _sentimental_ \- or perhaps, an idiot - like that when drunk, Sakusa's words, not his. 

When Hinata joins him a little later, he was a bit startled. 

"Great game. Yer great out there, Shouyo-kun."

"Not as great as you." Hinata smiles, brighter than the brightest star. _Well, cause he's the sun. Hehe. Okay, he's really drunk, damnit._

The cold breeze touches Atsumu's cheeks, and somehow, it makes him feel like wanting, searching for warmth. "Move closer, it's cold, and yer dressed so thinly."

Hinata giggles, but moves closer, so close that Atsumu feels a little more greedy. _Closer_. "This all right?"

Atsumu instead wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him close, his entire torso covering the other's back, as if backhugging him, but his other hand was still holding on to the balcony rails. His chin immediately found it's resting place in Hinata's right shoulder, cheek in between the crook of his neck. He smells like baby powder, _geez_. Atsumu... _loves_ it so, so much... "Ya smell... nice."

"'Tsumu, you're so cute when you're drunk." Hinata pats his head, chuckling a bit.

"Shut up." He buries his face in his back.

For a long while, they just stood there, wrapped in each other's warmth. And it was... everything Atsumu could ever ask for.

"Ohhh, a shooting star!!! Tsumu, make a wish!!"

"Hmmmnn...."

"Okay, okay. What did you wish for?"

"I wished for time to fly so fast... So fast that I'd finally meet this soulmate."

"...what?"

"So I'd finally be able to face ya, and tell ya _'See, you had nothin' to worry about'_..." He trails off, arm gripping tighter around the other's waist. "And then... and then I'll hold you. Hold you so tight, you won't be able to breathe." 

Atsumu could feel Hinata trembling a bit and he was a little scared that he might have said something he didn't like, only to find him holding back a laugh. 

When he turns to him, there were tears forming at the edge of his eyes, "Hehe... _What was thaaaat, Tsumuuu!!!_ "

"Shouyo-kunnnnn!!! I was serious!!"

Hinata took a moment to finally calm down, "Okay then... Let's wait."

"Mm mm..."

"And you can... hold me, you know?"

"Huh?"

_"You can hold me while you wait."_

~~~

"Chumu'-niichan!!!!" Natsu gave Atsumu a bear hug as soon as he and Hinata stepped into their home.

"Nacchan!!! Did you grow taller??" Atsumu responded with the same bear hug as he laughs.

Shouyo's jaw almost dropped because of three reasons:

  1. You should be hugging your _own_ brother first, _right_???
  2. When did these two became so close???
  3. Ch...Chumu-niichan... Nacchan... _really_???



"Hey! I'm missing a lot here!!!" Shouyo pouted, and Natsu looked at him as if he'd grown two heads.

"Ehhhh? What do you mean?"

"Years ago, you were glaring daggers at him, and now, you see him for the first time, you call him _'Chumu-niichan'_?"

Natsu looked at Atsumu first, then at Shouyo, "Ehhh? Haven't Chumu-niichan told ya that he'd been visiting us for the past years?"

"Huh?"

"You were probably too busy in Brazil, and your practice." Natsu gave him a _blep_ , as he dragged Atsumu in the living room, blabbering things like, _"Sacchan will go to the same college as me" "I used that volleyball technique in Nationals this year, the one you taught"_

Shouyo simply stood there in confusion and Atsumu only gave him a wink as he teased Natsu about _"having a boyfriend"_.

"Ohhh, 'Tsumu! You're here! Are you tired? You've gotten more handsome than the last time!"

_Mom... Your son is also here... Tsumu... you traitor._

~~~

_01:24:23_

_01:24:22_

_01:24:21_

That season, it was no longer a surprise that MSBY Black Jackals had won every single one of their matches, and ended up snatching the championship cup from the long-time champions Schweiden Adlers. So of course, MSBY members were the focus of tonight's ball held yearly by the _Volleyball Association_.

Atsumu, despite his reputation of being slick, had been anxious for a whole week about what to wear, what to say in the team's acceptance speech, or how to style his hair. Cause _apparently_ , in every public event, he somehow ends up becoming the center of attention for _not-so-good_ reasons. Inarizaki team members say that they always look forward to every event he's in just to see the entertainment he's bringing. It would _definitely_ be different this time, he promises.

Not to mention, Samu, _that jerk_ , is Suna's plus one, and he'd probably go down in history as the uglier twin if he ever ends up looking like the hotter twin. So he'd been constantly calling him, asking him _'WHAT ARE YOU GONNA WEAR, BASTARD????'_ to which Samu would just hang up on him.

Also, Shouyo... _Shouyo_... would look like an angel no matter what he wears, and he doesn't wanna look like some demonic neanderthal beside him. Not to mention those... those... _bloodthirsty beasts_ who'd been setting their eyes on Shouyo ever since high school would be there. HE'S LOSING HIS MIND.

But then, Shouyo, so sweet, _so bright_ , holds his hand _every time,_ reassuring him that he doesn't need to worry and just be himself. And he felt that everything will be all right.

MSBY wore matching black suits and golden ties that night. Surprisingly, nobody in the team refuted the idea, even _Sakusa fcking Kiyoomi._ And not even one soul among them is less than _dashing, magnificent._ Undisputably, they were the stars of the night, as also proven by the entourage and some audible dreamy sighs from the guests.

The ceremonies went by without a hitch. Bokuto took most of the allotted time for the acceptance speech but everybody was happy about it. He was, _after all_ , that breath of fresh air everyone needs, partnered with Hinata's blinding smile, they were a _very dangerous_ pair for everyone's hearts.

When it was already time for dancing, Atsumu begrudgingly watches Hinata go whenever someone asks to dance with him. He remains on his table, waiting for his turn, stabbing his food with a fork, aura so gloomy that nobody dared approach him.

He knows every single one of them _all right_. He'd long added them in his " _people-to-watch-out-for_ " list. 

1\. Kageyama Tobio

2\. Tsukishima Kei

3\. Hyakuzawa Yuudai

4\. Hoshiumi Korai

5\. ---

"Atsumu-san... good evening." Atsumu turned to see a woman with long, light gray hair with black tips. Her eyes, brown, and her skin, fair. "Perhaps, you would like to dance?"

One thing that Atsumu had been trying to wave off from his thoughts... is the fact that, he will meet his soulmate tonight. It's inevitable, he thinks, as he looked at his wrist. 

_00:20:56_

_00:20:55_

_00:20:54_

He'd braced himself for it, but perhaps, he's still not ready when it's already here. He sighed, but stood up as a sign of respect. "Young lady, why me?"

"Oh, where are my manners." She smiled a little. "I'm Kita Yui, and I'm a follower of yours."

 _Kita?_ "Are you related to Kita Shinsuke?" He asks.

"They're my brother. And I'm Aran-san's plus one." 

_Ohhh_... No wonder her face and her way of speaking seems vaguely familiar.

"So, would you care to dance?" She asks again, and Atsumu was gripped with hesitation. But then... he glanced at Hinata who seems to be having fun with Kageyama, and thinks, if this lady is actually his soulmate, then he better face this fate head-on, then _return_. Return to his sunshine's side.

"Okay. But I'm telling you, I'm a bad dancer."

"That is to be expected."

"WHAT???"

The lady smiled, teasing. 

~~~

"Jealous?" Kageyama asks him, straightfaced.

"I shouldn't be... _I have no right_." Hinata responded in between short glances to the man dancing with a woman, a _beauty_ , if he might add.

"You have no... okay, that's _your man_ , isn't he?" 

"Kags, he meets his soulmate tonight. I... I shouldn't interfere." _And they seem to be having fun._

"You know what, if I'm Miya-san, I wouldn't put up with your bullshit for so long."

" _What the hell?!?!?_ I'm your friend, _assface_!"

"Doesn't mean I will tolerate you, _boke_!!"

"You don't understand! I'm doing this for him..."

"For him, or for _yourself_? So scared to be left alone, you're taking his everything but giving back so little?"

"That's not... that's not true! Take that back!!" 

There were sparks flying between them that a large group of people from the dance floor seems to be watching them now. 

They heard a throat clear from behind them. "Ehem. Tobio-kun! If you're just gonna bully _my_ wing spiker, then you wouldn't mind giving him back to me, right?"

"Miya-san, oh please do. And while you're at it, _kiss_ him so hard, he'll forget all his bullshit."

Atsumu and Hinata blushed at that.

~~~

"So... _uhm_ , was she your soulmate?" Hinata gave him a small, half-hearted smile. A bit anxious, Atsumu could tell.

" _Uhhh_ , you saw that...? Hmmmn, I don't think so." He held out his wrist which still read,

_00:05:34_

_00:05:33_

_00:05:32_

"Didn't feel that famous _'connection'_ thingy either. Guess we'll know who this person is in... 5 minutes?"

He watched as Hinata's face relax a little, a soft, genuine smile being etched in there as they slowly swayed to the music. Atsumu has both arms circled around Hinata's waist, while the other has his wrists around his neck. He slowly pulls them to rest in front of Atsumu's chest instead, then his head follows. Soon after, his whole torso is now leaning against him. And they continued to sway.

"Tired of reaching out?"

"Shut up, 'Tsumu."

Atsumu laughed out loud.

"Tsumu... would you hate me if I become a _selfish, greedy_ thing?"

"I would never." Atsumu placed a soft kiss at the top of his head. "What is it, sunshine?"

"Can I be your soulmate?"

"...What?"

Hinata paused, and took a deep breath before continuing, "Let me tell you a story from 6 years ago...

I was in high school, it was our first time going to the Nationals. 

We won against an amazing team. 

By the end of the match, somebody told me _'I'll toss to ya one of these days'_.

I've never felt so alive. It was the first time somebody ever made me feel that special.

Like I was worth something. On my own. 

I wanted to reach that person. Wanted to... talk to them.

After that match, I noticed how my soulmark has stopped. _00:00:00_. I've forgotten that I was supposed to meet my soulmate that day. 

And... I could only think of that person. And the words they said in that match.

So I ran after them. 

But I noticed that their soulmark is still moving, a few more years to go.

I didn't understand it.

There was no one else. So _why_?

Still, I'm a _selfish, greedy_ person. And I wanted more of them. 

I grew attached to that person, and I became scared. Scared of taking too much when they're supposed to be with someone else.

But I thought, that maybe, _maybe_ I can still be by that person's side through volleyball. If I got better, like I've always wanted, maybe I can be a spiker who can be raised by a strong setter like them.

And I did. That person fulfilled their promise of tossing to me someday. 

But I wanted more. More of that person. Much more that they'd be consumed... 

And now, I wanted to be the one meant for them. I wanted to be their soulmate. Cause deep down, maybe... I still believe they're mine.

I've never really responded to that person when they told me they'll toss to me...

But do you want to know what I want to tell them now...?" Hinata looks up to him, staring straight into his eyes.

Atsumu was holding his breath as he nods,

_00:00:05_

_00:00:04_

_00:00:03_

_00:00:02_

_"Toss to me always, Miya Atsumu."_

Atsumu felt his chest speeding up, his head shattering into million thoughts. He felt like crying. _Is this real?_ Hinata Shouyo. Shouyo. _His Shouyo_.

"Do you like that story?"

Atsumu slides his fingers against Shouyo's neck, cradling his soft cheeks with his thumb, pressing a kiss so soft against the other's plump and warm lips. _"Yes."_ He peppers gentle kisses around his face, his forehead, _"Yes,"_ the tips of his nose, _"Yes,"_ his cheeks, _"Yes,"_. And warm droplets fell from his eyes, he's sobbing. _"I like that story very much, Shouyo-kun"._

Hinata looks at him as if he's relieved, also relieved, he was smiling so bright, _so warm_ , and there were also tears forming in his eyes. Perhaps, he was simply taking chances. But maybe, that was also how fate works.

_I'll toss to ya one of these days._

_Toss to me always, Miya Atsumu._

"Took you six years to respond to that declaration." Atsumu wiped away a tear from Hinata's eyes and he was kissing him on the lips. _Starved, greedy_. Claiming his lips as if it's the only thing keeping him alive, claiming as if there's only one thing he needed in this world and it's Hinata. Oh, how long had he waited for this... And it was the sweetest thing in the world.

Hinata's body was trembling as he clings on to him, responding to the kiss with just as much intensity as Atsumu is giving him. And he'd gladly give him more. More of him. As much as he wants.

They didn't realize that they were still in the middle of the dance floor until they heard a series of loud cheers and claps.

"About time!!!!!" screams Bokuto, with Akaashi happily clapping beside him.

"Ew." Sakusa remarks but his eyes show that usual glint when he's happy or excited. Beside him is Ushijima, saying "I thought they were already a couple?"

"Fucking finally." Kageyama shouts from somewhere as he leans against Tsukishima. "Didn't really expect you to kiss him hard like I said, but okay, _I guess_."

"HUUUUHHHH?????? HUHHHHHHH????" That was Hoshiumi who was being held back by a laughing Sachirou.

"Pay up, motherfckers", that was Inunaki who's collecting crisp bills from groaning Adriah, Meian and Barnes. 

Samu, who got dragged into this 6-year drama, simply rolls his eyes as he whispers, "Idiots."

Suna on the other hand, is busy taking a video of the whole event. One that is to be seen by the whole world the next day.

~~~

_MSBY Black Jackals members Miya Atsumu and Hinata Shouyo are now a couple!_

**Miya Atsumu** @miyaatsumu • 25m _(posted an image)_

_{Image of two hands intertwined}_

Sorry, AtsuHina canon. AtsuHina fcking soulmates.

**Hinata Shouyo** @hinatashou • 25m _(replied to @miyaatsumu)_

Language, Tsumu! 😠

Thank you everyone, for your support!! 💖

~~~

"Tsumu..."

"Yes?"

"I forgot to tell you."

"Hmn?"

_"...I love you."_

_"...."_

"Tsumu? Are you still okay? TSUMUUUUUUU???? MIYA ATSUMUUUU???? Bokuto-saaannnnnn, Atsumu fainted!!!!!"

💖💖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was a child, it really happened to me that I was distressed about the fact that the sun will die out in the future. They say... no, not in this lifetime. It will be billions and billions of years and humanity has long progressed and found a solution before that happens. But my silly, little mind kept being afraid hehe. 
> 
> Sorry this took long... I don't know if somebody waited for this but... if there was, I'm really sorry 🥺🥺😭😭 Haven't even re-read this so... let me know if there're errrr... errors? If the soulmate part was kind of confusing, ask awayyyy, I'm not really confident I delivered it well huhu. Actually, not really confident with this chap... but hnnnnghhhh. Wanted to add MSBY interactions but I dunno hooowww. And I'm quite tired huhu.
> 
> I wanna write another chapter in Hinata's pov (An in-depth about his thoughts, especially during Brazil). Then some glimpse on Samu-Tsumu interactions or dialogues in this chappie. And an epilogue. But can't promise when it will be done so I'll finish it here for the meantime.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!! 🧡💛🧡💛🧡💛 Stan AtsuHina hehe.
> 
> EDIT: The idea came to me when my sis (A KgHn stan) told me that Hinata compliments Atsumu's serves but not his tosses. I got a bit saaad, so I wanted to make a fic which Hinata says something about his tosses. Hehehe. (I love KgHn, don't get me wrong hehe, I just.... love AtsHn so much, I think I'm gonna cry)


End file.
